A rose says it all
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Kurama's in love with botan, but Botan doesn't return the feelings. Will anyone be able to console the kitsune? Don't own YYH


Happy as a little kid who just got candy is the way you can explain the fox demon Kurama. he walked quickly along with a 'i've got it all smirk' on his face. It didn't mess with his cute features any. Why was he so happy? Well for one good reason...he was gonna tell Botan he loved her. He walked even faster to reach the blue haird ferry girl he loved so.

A little while later he came to Botan's apartment. He smiled merrily and went up to the house and knocked.

No response.

That was odd. Maybe she wasn't home....but he was willing to check. She had told him where the key was before once when he had to take her to her house. He reached up and felt in the flower basket hanging by the door. He found the key and pulled it out and unlocked the door. He enetered.

Silence.

"Botan?" He asked softly stepping through the living room. her bedroom door was closed. He heard slight noises then a groan.

He blinked and slowly reached for the handle he silently turned the knob and opened it just a crack and peeked in the sight horrified him. Botan and Koenma. Making out. Clothes off. No more. Kurama wrenched away not bothering to shut the door as he bolted out of the apartment and ran. He kept running he ran past the gang. They looked astonished as Kurama sprinted past them with a wounded expression but he didn't notice he kept sprinting until he reached home. Unaware the gang was following and he burst in past his mother who looked shocked.

"Shuichi?!" She looked shocked.

Kurama froze and asked in a teary voice not turning to look. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

He sobbed out the whole story and not waiting for a reaction OR caring that the gang had stood in the doorway listening he went upstairs and slammed his door shut and locked it. He went into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it and the window and slid onto the floor and leaned against the wall.

He knew crying was shameful but he couldn't help it. He was so hurt. Not betrayed but hurt. I mean yeah she wasn't his but she could have at least saw his advancements! He winced and shook his head.

"Kitsune?" Hiei's voice rang from his bedroom. Damn it! He forgot to lock the bedroom window. "If you don't come out here i will break the damn door down!"

Kurama sighed sadly and pushed himself up knowing Hiei would follow that threat. He opened the door and immediatly turned away.

"Kitsune pull yourself together!" Hiei demanded.

"I can't Hiei." Kurama said sadly.

Hiei sighed and unlocked the bedroom door. "You need to. For all the rest of us." Hiei said.

"Just shut it." Kurama snarled angrily feeling his youkai rise.

The others looked at each other they had never seen the yoko more pissed than now.

Kurama to vent his rage punched his mirror it shattered.

"What was that!?" Shiori yelled.

"Kurama's throwing a tantrum he broke his mirror." Hiei called back.

"Keep and eye on him Hiei please." Shiori called.

"i will." Hiei promised as he heard the door close and the car pull away. "Okay fox you can transform."

Kurama did just that but Yoko was no better at hiding emotions. Yoko growled very quietly and flopped on the bed fuming.

Hiei scoffed and sat in the desk chair the others stayed standing.

The door opened downstairs. "Hello?" Botan called. "Hello?" Koenma repeated.

Kurama snarled and glared at the door.

Botan and Koenma came in. "Hel...Kurama?" Botan looked shocked.

Yoko stared back with blank coldness on his features. "yes?" He asked in a frosty tone matching his cold eyes.

Botan blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Like you don't know." Kurama hissed and stood up. "Excuse me everyone while i go and find something to smash." Kurama snapped roughly shoving Botan and Koenma aside. He stomped downstairs but didn't leave.

The others made to follow.

"Don't." Hiei snapped. They all froze. "Do you want to be the thing he smashes?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow.

The others all took seats except for Botan and Koenma. "what's wrong with him?" Botan looked scared.

"He went to your house earlier to tell you he loved you but when he got there you didn't answer the door. Out of cocern he decided to check inside and make sure you were okay. When he went in he found you and Koenma having sex in the bedroom of course he is broken-hearted." Hiei said lying about only one part. The 'out of concern' part but other than that it was true.

Botan and Koenma looked shocked. "So that was who opened the door..." Koenma said slowly.

"If you had stopped sucking on each others mouths long enough to look." Hiei said snippily.

they heard a smash. "There goes the spare chair." Hiei said.

"Jeez he is pissed." Yuske said.

Hiei gave him a look. Yoko came swiftly walking back in. He went into his bathroom and washed his bloody hands off. He hissed when the water made the wound sting a little.

"Uh...can i talk to Kurama alone please?" Botan asked. They all complied. Hiei shut the door and forced everyone downstairs to pick up the chairs pieces that had shot into the living room.

Kurama walked out and stared at her coldly. "Well?"

She winced he had never been so cold. "I'm sorry Kurama if i had known..." she started crying.

Kurama paused. She did look sincere and sad. He sighed unhappily and pulled a handkerchief and handed it too her. She took it and dabbed her eyes.

"Its not your fault. I shouldn't have come in uninvited." He said softly flicking his tail.

She sighed, "Let's just say we are both sorry..." she said. "Kurama i wish i could love you but..." she said shrugging.

Kurama forced a gentle smile. "It's not a big deal i am happy for you and Koenma." he said transforming back.

She smiled.

- Later -

Kurama sipped his tea and continued reading his book. His window opened and Hiei slid in.

"Hiei." Kurama nodded smiling.

"Fox." Hiei said sitting down.

Kurama smiled and set his book aside. "So what do i owe to the honor of this visit?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Hn." He said.

Kurama sighed and sat up. "You look...troubled. Want some tea and we can talk about it?" Kurama offered.

Hiei nodded. Kurama left. Hiei sighed. He loved the kitsune dearly. He had to tell him. He knew on a day like this wasn't quite right but he had no choice. Maybe it would cheer Kurama up. Hopefully the kitsune had room in his big heart for him. Hiei hoped so.

Kurama filled the tea kettle wondering what was troubling Hiei. He set it on the stove and turned the stove on and settled against the wall. Then deciding to make up a platter of cookies he got to work arranging the cookies on the plate. He wondered why he felt...giddy. He didn't love hiei like that...no...couldn't be...maybe his nerves were fucking with him. He just needed to relax. He poured the tea into two cups with teabags and waited then removed the bags and took the stuff upstairs on a tray.

"Here have some of my mom's cookies. I know you like them." Kurama said setting the tray on his desk. Hiei grabbed one. "Thanks." he said taking a bite. Kurama smiled and set Hiei's tea beside him and took his own tea and sat on the bed. "So what's troubling you?" He asked.

Hiei gulped and looked at kurama. "Theres someone i love." Hiei said bluntness was always his thing and he wasn't about to stop now.

Kurama didn't understand why he felt sad about this. But he kept a happy expression. "Oh? So who's the lucky girl."

"Guy." Hiei grunted.

"Guy." Kurama nodded. it didn't shock him Hiei was gay. Not at all. A lot of demons were. But anyways, "Okay so who are they?"

"I'd rather not say." hiei said nervously turning pink.

_Woah...Hiei blushing...that's rare...wow..._Kurama thought stunned.

"Okay fine by me. Well why did you tell me?"

"I want to be able to let them know i love them...in a non face to face fashion...and since you are the best with relationship advice i figured you wouldn't mind giving me a hand?" Hiei sounded sheepish.

"Of course not!" Kurama said happily.

Hiei smiled, "Thank you fox."

"It's nice to hear you've found someone after all these many long years." Kurama said honestly.

Hiei nodded, "So what's the most romantic way?" Hiei asked.

"Eh?"

"Of informing them of my love." Hiei said.

"Oh right. Well...what I would do is...write a note tie it to a rose or their favorite flower and leave outside the door of their house." kurama said.

"Thanks!" Hiei said grabbing his tea and gulping it down and snatching a few more cookies and hiding it in his cloak and taking off.

"okay.." Kurama blinked.

- Next morning -

Kurama yawned and opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched and grabbed his clothes to go take his usual morning which went fast. He found a note on the table from his mother.

Shuichi,

I had to leave before the mail came could you get it?

Mother

Kurama sighed and put the tea kettle on the stove after he filled it and opened the door and gasped. A rose lay on the ground with a note attached. Could it be? Kurama lifted it up and opened the note and smiled softly.

Kurama,

I love you

Hiei

Kurama held the rose to his chest and fingered the petals. He realized that he loved Hiei not Botan.

"I love you too hiei..." Kurama whispered as the wind blew making his hair fly and the roses petals bend and dip along with the note.

Kurama just stood there in blissfulness meanwhile the tea kettle whistled in the background.

FIN


End file.
